Element
by my-beautiful-disaster
Summary: Sixteen year old Krystle Attwater is beginning a new life... and is leaving her old school behind to join Hogwarts. Why her mother uprooted them is still a mystery, but she will find out... very soon.
1. Krystle

I had always known there was something different about me. Ever since I was little I could tell. I wasn't like the other kids, they were popular, I wasn't. I didn't fit in. Not at school, nor the park. I remember watching the kids run around playing with one another. Always leaving me out.

I didn't fit with any particular group in my school. From kindergarten until I was in the fifth grade, no one wanted to be around me. I didn't fit in. Until that fateful day when I turned eleven. I got a letter, from a school I had never heard of. A school of magic.

My mother had always claimed we had some kind of power. She practiced an earthly form of magic in our attic. My father wouldn't let me disturb her, he didn't truly get it either. Then he left, he said he was unable to handle it any more. He packed up his things that left us. Some father he was.

Any way, that letter was addressed to me. My mother saw it and squealed with joy! She was so pleased that I'd gotten accepted to a school I'd never applied to. But anything that made her happy, made me happy as well.

The school I started going to wasn't like the stories you hear about boarding school. It wasn't dull in the least bit! We practiced earth bound magic, a magic that I was somewhat familiar with. My mother had tried to teach it to me, but I was impatient.

Our curriculum is as follows:

First block – Herbs

Second block – Intro to Magic

Third block – Intro to Potion brewing

Fourth block – Earth Magic

Fifth block – Animal Magic

Sixth block – Fire Magic

Seventh block – Water Magic

Eighth block – Ancient Magic

We learned about every kind of magic there was. Our teachers said that we would bond with an element, that element was inside us and we would learn to channel it and become stronger. Once we found our element, we focused heavily on it, however we still practiced the other elements, just to be on the safe side. I didn't understand it, but I paid attention to them, hanging on every word they said.

As for our teachers, they weren't old and withered as one might think. No, they were far from it. They looked no older than twenty and younger than forty. They had brilliant minds, all of them focused and so passionate about what they were teaching. This provided students that were also interested in learning, and as first years, we soon discovered our element.

At my new school, I finally belonged. I fit in with others of my element and I finally had friends. I was finally part of the "In" crowd. My crowd. It was fabulous, it was heavenly. Until I got yet another letter, that ruined everything I had come to know and love.

After a little history of my beginning, I shall introduce myself. My name is Krystle Attwater. I'm currently sixteen years old and I live in the United States of America. My mother's name is Terra Aarden, her element is of the earth, which greatly explains how our names have been chosen. Her names means land or earth in Latin, mine means ice. Which truly tells all about the element I bonded with.

But that's not the point of the story. The point is, my mother got a letter from England, who she knows in England is beyond me, but this letter contained crucial information that shook me to my very core.

"We're leaving?! Are you out of your mind?! I can't leave!! I finally fit in!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at my mother.

"Calm down. Let's talk about this like civilized people," my mother insisted.

"I can't calm down! You're ruining my world here!" I screamed and wanted to tear my hair out.

"Something has happened, and it's very important we're closer to home," She said once more.

"Fine, fine. I'll deal with it. What about my schooling?" That was the most important question on my mind.

"Believe it or not, you're going to a wonderful school there. I've already made arrangements," she said, as calm as can be.

"Do they still have elemental magic there?" I asked, finally accepting me fate.

"No. But I've talked with your current school, and they're going to send all of the books, and lesson plans that you'll need. They're preparing them, I was even able to get the teachers to send a crystal orb with instructions if you get stuck. It'll all work out Krys, I promise!" My mother assured me and hugged me tightly.

I went up to my room and opened the water bottle laying on the desk. I began to feel for it's energy, begging it to open up to me. Once the water and I had bonded, I let out my rage, letting the anger become the water's anger, just to let it all out.

Outside, the sky grew dark with the arrival of rain. I let my bond with the water end, and walked out onto my balcony. The rain began to fall and pelted the ground as it hit. I smiled and threw my arms up to the clouds.

I had no idea how we were going to get to London, let alone how I would get to my new school. It bothered me that I was leaving the only place I fit in and was being thrust into a new world. But I had no power to change it, I just had to accept it.

We boarded the airplane with tickets my mother could barely afford. We sat in out seats, our luggage was being loaded, somehow my mother had made our small suitcases able to contain all of our belongings. She knew magic that I wasn't aware of. But how?

As our plane began to take off, I began thinking about how our new life would be. Our next stop was London. Even though I was powerless to stop change, I wished I could. I didn't want to leave my friends. On the bright side, I would make new friends. Maybe.


	2. Arrival

Chapter Two: Arrival

We arrived in London Heathrow Airport and walked toward the entrance. I noticed we were walking toward a group of grungy looking people. One man was very old, he must have been at least a hundred years old. One woman looked as though she were only a decade or two behind the old man.

"Good evening Terra, I see you made it here in one piece," the man said. "Hello there," he said to me.

"She's a bit grumpy, don't mind her. Krystle, this is Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. They were my professors when I went to school." She smiled at the two old people.

"That's great, it really is. But I honestly don't care," I said frowning.

I looked out the window and watched the clouds begin to form over London.

"Well, we best get going, it seems the weather isn't going to hold up forever." Albus said escorting us out of the building.

I had been in a car countless times, but what made this car different is I had never even seen one like it. It's trunk was enormous, I swear it, and all of our suitcases fit into it. It was all too weird.

* * *

We arrived at an old cottage that I would have guessed belonged to the old people, who could seriously be a couple.

I walked in and dropped my stuff in a room that they gave to me.

"Now, Krystle, you'll be departing to Hogwarts immediately. You can get aquatinted with the surroundings and catch up before the other students arrive." The old man said smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks." I said and turned to walk away.

* * *

I had no idea what I was in for. I got to the dreaded school that looked at though it was once a fairy tale castle for the villains. It was so old, unlike my former school.

I walked up to Albus's office as I had been instructed. It was a long walk, so many flights of stairs to go up. This school was going to kill me and I knew it.

Once up in the stuffy room, with paintings that stared down at you as you walked and whispered to other paintings that I was the new girl. It freaked me out to say the least.

Albus smiled at me and put a very old hat on my head. "This hat will tell what house you're supposed to be in. I'm sure your old school had some way to sort the students up."

"Yea, but it was based on skill, not on their mind," I sulked.

_It is very clear as to what house you belong in, my dear,_ a voice whispered in my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

_Not many students who come here are descendants from those who were once great. Only one other has truly belonged to a certain house, only one was placed where he belonged._ The hat rambled on.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

"Very well, I shall lead you to your new dormitories. Might I ask what year you were in at your old school?" Albus asked gently.

"I would be in my last year." I responded as pleasantly as possible.

"Thank you, now I know where we will expect you to house."

As we walked up several more flights of stairs, little or no talking passed between us. We arrived in front of a portrait of a rather large lady who was singing. She wasn't the best singer, but she wasn't a horrible singer either.

"Dear lady, won't you let us in?" Albus asked smiling at the woman.

The woman smiled at Albus and her frame swung open. We walked inside to room, scarlet and gold ribbons were everywhere, it was almost annoying. He told me that my new dormitory was at the very top of the stairs. I looked at him with confusion, why wasn't he going to show me? I continued on by myself anyway. I cursed every stair I had to walk up, every single stair.

At the top of the stairs there was a door. On the door was a sign that read "7th year girls." I opened the door and saw labels above every bed except one. That was the bed I claimed. It was right by a window that looked out to a lake. I smiled. There was a small chance I'd be able to adjust to this place.

* * *

After settling in, I walked back down. There was a stack of books that looked more like mountains and covered the floor. I had a month to catch up to the rest of the students that are in my year. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Day Five: I had managed to complete the first year's worth of books. I understood the spells and everything, but I didn't have a wand. As it turned out, I didn't need one. Because I was able to use my inner magic to bend elements to my will, I was able to cast the spells with my mind. This was becoming fun for me.

Day Ten: The second year of my learning wasn't difficult. It was boring to say the least, but I managed to get through it. I still had twenty days left to complete four more years. What a drag!

Day Fifteen: Finally I had finished year three! I understood about potions and what not. There wasn't much to learn, and it wasn't as difficult as my other school. These kids seemed to have it easy!! I'm sure they though it was difficult! They should seriously try connecting with fire... that's a nightmare.

Day Twenty: Fourth year is complete. Who in their right mind would want to learn any of this stuff is beyond me. I hoped that I wouldn't have to actually perform this stuff. It's boring and I have no motivation to learn any of this.

Day Twenty-five: I have finished the fifth year. Ugh, I wanted to give it all up and cast the books into the fire. But why do that when I can convince the fire to come to the books. That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Day Thirty: I have finally finished everything! At times I thought I would kill myself, and I came close to burning every book that was laid out on the floor, and that was a lot. I'd have ended up burning down this wretched place!


	3. The Others

Chapter Thee: The Others

As I sat in beside the lake, daydreaming of my home, I noticed a large cloud of smoke heading towards me. Since I had always been on the defensive side of things, I quickly bonded with the water, making sure I had my weapon if I needed it.

Obviously, I can jump to conclusions, only because I've grown up in a world that isn't stable. My mother would tell me stories about the days when the Wizarding world was being taken over by that scary guy... what's his name... Lord something. But I guess he was really evil, I never grew up with it, so it doesn't bother me that I'm not scared of him. How bad can he possibly be?

It turned out to be a train, nothing to be alarmed about. I let the water sift back into its bed and quickly walked inside. I saw Professor McGonagall and quickly went up to her.

"Professor, why is there a train outside the grounds?" I asked, trying to be pleasant.

"It's the students arriving. You should go clean the common room, it's littered with papers and books, I don't need to tell you who they belong to, as I am certain they are yours." McGonagall scowled and walked away.

"Nice talking to you too, you old bat," I said and stuck my tongue out in her direction.

I went up to the common room and attempted some of the new magic I had learned. It was difficult, but I was still awful at it.

My attempt was fruitless, and out of frustration, I bonded with the water and threw it on the fire. Just to piss someone off, even though the creatures who kept it clean certainly would be upset with me. But I didn't really care at this point.

Grudgingly, I picked up all of my papers and books and shoved them into my trunk. I missed my dresser and my desk from my home. I missed my room too. That I didn't have to clean up. I sighed and walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. Only this time it was different.

There were numerous kids filing into the hall, all of them chatting animatedly with each other. They acted as though they hadn't seen each other in ages. I couldn't help up laugh a little, they all looked so young. As I stood at the top of the staircase, watching the students move about each other, I noticed that a particular dark haired boy was staring back up at me.

I felt my face turning red, I knew I was blushing, and I wished with all my might that I would become invisible at that very moment. As our eyes locked, I could feel the electricity of the storm that was arriving. I could feel the static climbing down the walls and settling around me. The clouds were heavy with water, I prayed I wouldn't begin to cry this night. That would only make things worse. It would surely rain if I cried, as it always seemed to.

I watched as he turned away from me, he had obviously felt something, yet I would never know just what.

* * *

Dinner was amusing at best. Everyone seemed to be whispering about me. I could barely hear the audible conversations and only if I listened closely. But what I did pick up from the others was funny.

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"Who is she?"

"Where is she from?"

"Is she new?"

"What year do you think she's in?"

I had decided that I might like this school. The people in it were fascinating.

* * *

The next day I went to the classes I had been given. I was nervous about them. The interesting thing was, the storm from the pervious night still remained. I hadn't cried at all, which I was proud of, but the storm hadn't dissipated either. This, also, made me slightly more on edge than normal.

I walked into the Transfiguration class and saw that the brown haired boy was there. He looked up at me as I passed, I tried not to notice, I didn't like drawing attention to myself. I managed to find a seat somewhat close to the back of the room. The further away from the others, the better.

"Welcome students. Might I introduce Krystle Attwater. She is new to the school, please be civil to her." McGonagall said, her face remaining cold. Everyone looked at me and I looked back. I wasn't afraid of them, I just didn't want to associate with them. I didn't want to get attached, because I fully planned on returning to my beloved New York as soon as this year was finished. Of that I was certain.

Once McGonagall started giving the lecture and drawing things on her chalk board, I began listening to the conversations around me.

"I heard she was sent here because Beauxbatons didn't want her any longer."

"I heard she got kicked out of Durmstrang, she was too good at the Dark Arts."

"I guess we'll see then, eh? Dark Arts is next."

I became bored with their ridiculous conversations and started drawing on my parchment.

"Hi, I'm Rose Darley. Where are you from?" a red haired girl with a heart shaped face smiled.

"Krystle. I'm from New York." I said and smiled back. I had to be civil.

"New York? Are you joking?" She looked at me in amazement.

"No." I answered simply. I scanned the room and saw the same brown haired boy looking at me again. Rose followed my eyes and smiled at the boy.

"He fancies you." She smiled.

"What? I don't understand." I said quickly averting my eyes to meet Rose's.

"He likes you." She explained.

"Oh. Who is that?" I asked, not really caring, but I might as well know who my stalker is.

"Oliver Wood. He's the sexiest guy alive, and he's the Quidditch captain. Trust me, you _want_ his attention. He's a good catch. As far as I know, he's still single. I can talk to him if you're interested," Rose said, smiling proudly about her gossip links.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I'm not looking for a relationship. I just want to go back home." I said curtly.

"Oh, alright. I was just offering. So I don't see a wand any where, what do you use?" She asked, changing the subject.

I held up my hand, "Here."

She laughed at me, "You're funny, I think you'll fit in just fine. Seriously, where is it?"

In my most serious tone, I held up my hand once more, "This is what I use to perform magic."

She looked taken aback, "Seriously?"

I nodded my head.

"What can you possibly do with your hand? That can't possess any magic!" She said, her smile slowly vanishing.

"Conjure up some water, I'll show you." I said.

She did so, soon there was a glass of water sitting before us. She sat back a little way, seemingly scared of what I might do.

"Hot or cold?" I asked, bonding with the water.

"Cold." She said in a tone that made me think she didn't believe me.

In my mind I pictured mountain rivers, snow and ice. Before my eyes, frost appeared on the glass and Rose's eyes widened. "Touch it," I instructed her.

She dipped her finger in the water and quickly withdrew it, "It's freezing! Can you warm it up?"

I thought of a shallow pool in the middle of summer, the frost began melting as the water warmed up. Once again Rose stuck her fingers in the water as it began to boil. I quickly reminded the water of frozen lakes and it cooled. "Put you finger in now, it'll blister if you don't." She did as I told her, I smiled.

"How the bloody hell do you do that?" She said very loudly. I noticed a few people looking at us. The frost was still on the glass, even though I'd broken the connection.

"Magic," I said simply and began paying attention to McGonagall.


End file.
